This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Non-Classic Congenital Lipoid Adrenal Hyperplasia: A New Disorder of the Steroidogenic Acute Regulatory Protein With Very Late Presentation and Normal Male Genitalia.The graph for visualization of mutants location in StAR was created using chimera